


Who Is Kuroo's Mystery Date?

by xiaoaether



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, First Dates, M/M, but its still crack, this whole work is ironic, well its not that much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoaether/pseuds/xiaoaether
Summary: Kuroo goes on a date, but with who?
Relationships: its a surprise ;) - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Who Is Kuroo's Mystery Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted for the first time in like a year and a half and it's this trash... 
> 
> Anyways blame Nikki for enabling me. <3

Kuroo Tetsurou hummed to himself happily as he packed his bags up. A small smile sat on his face, his cheeks pink with a small blush. As he walked out the school gates, his friends couldn’t help but eye him, wondering what he was gushing about. 

“Did something good happen to Kuroo?” Lev asked, tilting his head.

The rest of the Nekoma team shook their head, just as confused at the sight. 

“He has a date today,” a voice finally muttered through the silence. 

The team looked up to see Kenma walking towards them while playing a game on his phone. Probably Love Live or some crap, who knows, I’m just the person narrating this story.

Upon hearing that their captain had a date, everyone gasped trying to process this information. How come they were not informed of this? Kuroo didn’t hate them, did he? Surely he would have told them about this eventually, right? It makes sense Kenma knew first since they’re childhood best friends, but when were they going to find out about it?

Of course, the Nekoma volleyball team is filled with himbos so those frowns soon transformed into sly smiles as they all eyed each other mischievously.

“Who’s the lucky girl? I bet she’s that cute underclassmen in the class next door with the braids,” Yaku grinned. 

“Nah, it’s probably that girl in his homeroom, the one with the big boobs,” Yamamoto argued. 

Kenma, eyes still glued to his game, scoffed and said, “You’re both wrong. It isn’t a girl from this school.”

The rest of the team dropped their jaws. Poor Kenma was then bombarded with questions, annoying questions that distracted him from his game.

“Does she go to a rival school?”

“Is she older or younger?”“Do you know her cup size?”  
“Do you know her, Kenma?”

Kenma’s eyebrow twitched. “I don’t know who this person is. I just know it isn’t someone from this school.”

This wasn’t good enough for the Nekoma team, and, being the annoying bitches they are, kept on pestering Kenma.

—

Kuroo stood by a lamppost in front of a cafe, looking down at his phone. The sun was currently setting, covering him in a gentle glow. The air was crisp and a breeze blew his stupid rooster looking ass hair. As he looked up, he broke into a huge grin and walked towards his date. “You made it,” he said breathlessly. 

His date giggled, reaching for Kuroo’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Of course I made it.”

Kuroo softly smiled, and lead his date into the cafe. As they took their seats, he smiled and caressed wrinkly and calloused hands. Their eyes met, and his date felt a blush creep up as Kuroo pushed back their grey hair. 

They sat in silence, staring at each other. Kuroo then cleared his throat and smiled. Through a shaky breath, he whispered, “Truly, you’ve made me the happiest guy in the world…

Bill Nye the science guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
